Honeymoon
by Pixelated-Grammar-Nazi
Summary: Short. Fluffy. Steamy. Technical PDA...cause they're on a beach...M for a reeeeason. (Lucy M. my ass, Who did this? It's Lucy W!)


Honeymoon

It had been a few days since the wedding, and Gru and Lucy were finally on their honeymoon.

With all the excitement that occurs in their everyday lives, the newlyweds decided to go somewhere quiet. No itinerary, no expectations, no children, just the two of them renting a beach house for a few days. They could have asked for more time off, but neither liked being cooped up somewhere for more than a week, even if it was with each other. On top of that, besides the fact that Gru had never been away from the girls for this long since adopting them, he didn't want to leave them with his mother for too long.

The first day was spent almost entirely on the beach until sundown. They went in the ocean, on the boardwalk, and even had a nice dinner at a bayside restaurant. After exploring for some time, they eventually found a nice secluded area not too far away from the forest trail and made a fire there by evening. Both contently huddled together against a log, the flames flickering into embers that dissipated into the starry night sky. It was peaceful, besides their occasional chatter, but for the most part, both were enjoying the stillness of the night.

"Gru?" Lucy said, adjusting herself so that she was sitting next to Gru rather than lounging on him.

"Hmm?" He hummed drowsily, having closed his eyes for a long moment, just now realizing how tired he was after their long day

"Did you ever picture yourself actually getting married?" She asked, the lighthearted question bringing a wide smile to both their faces.

"Before I met you?" Gru replied, the arm he already had around his new wife pulling her a little closer. "No. Not at all. Ever." He paused to look her in the eye. "After I met you? Well, it took a while—"

Lucy playfully hit his chest. "What? You mean it wasn't love at first sight?"

"Was it for you?" Gru questioned, keeping up with the whimsical tone of the conversation. He knew that the answer was 'no,' but prodding her about it was fun.

"Well, it took a while." She replied.

They both laughed and resumed stargazing, Lucy eventually laying her head in Gru's lap, his fingers immediately running through her hair and soothing her in way that only he could. Minutes passed and neither could ignore the nipping of the cold breeze, even with a fire going.

"Maybe we should head back to the house." Gru suggested, seeing the goose bumps that were forming on Lucy's bear arms.

She sat up and stretched, twisting around until she was sitting and facing Gru. "Yeah, I guess we should…"

The statement seemed to spark a reluctance in both of them simultaneously. Without another word being spoken, they leaned in and kissed. It started off slow and simple, Lucy reaching up to pull on Gru's shirt collar and Gru's hands resting on her hips. Within seconds, tongues were wrestling and hands were clawing at each other, desperate to be as close as possible right in that exact moment.

They pulled away slightly, both needing to catch their breath. Lucy's hands traveled down to Gru's belt, growing more eager knowing how excited he was getting.

"I don't even care if this is illegal." She whispered, just before kissing him again.

"I think I prefer it that way." Gru whispered back between kisses.

"I'm not surprised." Lucy retorted almost deadpan, just before getting Gru's pants open. Gru then took charge and dragged his hands up her legs and under her sundress, pulling her underwear down and discarding it away from the fire. Getting on his knees and sitting on the back of his legs, Gru pulled Lucy by the hips to straddle his lap, letting her take charge from there.

Throwing an arm around Gru's left shoulder and initiating another breathless, desperate kiss, Lucy reached down with her free hand to caress her husband's member until she was sure he was ready. Only then did she quickly push onto him, making herself groan in a flurry of magnificent pleasure, earning a gasp from her partner. Loving the pressure he was creating inside of her as well as on the outside with his hands gripping her hips, she quickly began a rhythm that they both knew by heart. One of Gru's hands moved to the very bottom of her spine, increasing the intensity of each of their thrusts and confirming how desperate his body was for her. Lucy's hands were gripping his shoulders, and eventually when they slowed down some, they touched their foreheads together and kissed with slightly ill-coordinated mouths.

It was evident by their slowing down that Gru was suffering muscle pain from their current position, so Lucy decided to switch it up a bit. Laying herself on the beach towel that was already sitting underneath them, Lucy wrapped her legs around Gru's hips and gripped his still clothed knees. A bit to her surprise, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster by the second. There was something about doing this is a relatively public place that gave them this rare lovemaking mindset; the need for something fast and absolutely furious. They were usually slow and loving, but this was different; tonight was so different than just any other night.

And both doubted that this would be their only round.

Gru kept a steady, quick pace, nearly making Lucy scream a couple of times. Her back was arching abruptly, her hands grasping at his knees, then moving to his arms, then moving to grip the towel just about her head. Neither had ever felt this type of aggressive attraction towards each other before, and it was rapidly taking them both towards their climaxes.

Lucy was the first to hit maximum bliss, Gru's practiced and energetic thrusts getting her off faster than ever before. The tight grip of her orgasm was then what set off Gru, triggering his climax as well. he continued thrusting until their highs had ebbed almost completely. Hovering over her, he lent down and kissed her soundly on the lips before travelling down the side of her face, peppering her with kisses.

"Now are you ready to go back to the house?" Gru whispered into her ear, nibbling at it.

Lucy giggled at his ministrations softly, still coming off of her high. "Only if we get to do that again."


End file.
